Wrestlemania 21
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | Wrestlemania chronology |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |} Event WrestleMania 21 was the twenty-first annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It was presented by Snickers and took place on April 3, 2005, at Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum in Los Angeles, California. The main event of Hardnitro was Randy Orton versus Batista versus Triple H for the WWE Grand Heavyweight Championship, after the end of stable Evolution, the three members now face each other at Wrestlemania. The main event of Smackdown! was the champion Samoa Joe versus the Royal Rumble winner The Rock, the previous year for a long time, both were together the WWE World Tag Team Champions, they were the Samoan Dynasty after losing the belt, The Rock won the Royal Rumble, Samoa Joe Was the Smackdown's Mr. Money in the Bank, and Lockdown cash-in on JBL to become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Rock still believed that they would have a match between friends at Wrestlemania and win the best , But Samoa Joe attacked him, and the reason is that The Rock was always the weakest part of the Tag Team. And so it would not give The Rock chances, because Samoa Joe is now the Samoan Machine, and this Machine is a Destruction Machine, it will end The Rock at Wrestlemania. The rivalry has taken other directions, and if The Rock loses, will be fired from WWE. The main event of Raw was Brian Adams versus John Cena for the WWE Global Heavyweight Championship. John Cena won a #1 Contender's Elimination Chamber match, on Lockdown, ultimately eliminating Bret Hart. Another stable that reached its end was the Disciples of Apocalypse, after The Undertaker attacked Goldberg and cost the group the WWE Grand Tag Team Championship. In Lockdown came the last appearance of Undertaker as American Badass/Big Evil, returning in Wrestlemania as Deadman/The Phenom. The Undertaker faces Goldberg. And the feud of American Kurt Angle versus Middle Eastern leader Muhammad Hassan culminates in a match at Wrestlemania 21. Iron Sheik at this time became Manager of Hassan, who left Daivari behind. The #1 Contender AJ Styles faces the X-Division Champion Rey Mysterio, but he did not expect any more names to be added to the dispute because of rivalries of Rey, Eddie Guerrero who made his heel turn attacking his friend Rey, and Chavo Guerrero, all culminated in a Fatal 4-way Ultimate X match. Sting faces Stone Cold Steve Austin, both were one of the main faces of WCW and WWE respectively. The Natural Hulksters or TNH, who are Ric Flair and Hulk Hogan, defend the WWE World Tag Team titles against the Michaels (Jimmy and Shawn Michaels). John Bradshaw Layfield had left the partnership with his friend after the two lost the match for the World Tag Team titles, which had as stipulation that if the APA (Bradshaw and Farooq) lost, they would be fired. But Paul Heyman saved JBL from the dismissal, and fired Ron Farooq Simmons. To everyone's surprise, in Lockdown after JBL defends the WWE World title in a successful Elimination Chamber match, Ron Simmons appears and attacks him and leaves the way for his former friend to suffer the cash-in. For his former friend did not value the partnership, and now he was going to make JBL's career a hell. For the WWE Television Championship had a Triple threat match between Edge, Christian and Bret Hart. Trish Stratus after winning the battle royal to become # 1 contender, faces champion Victoria. James Storm and Chris Harris for years have been Tag Team partners. And in a feud with Jeff Jarrett, Storm betrayed his friend and moved on to the side of Double J, who promised him to the top. After a few matches between James and Chris, during the Lockdown, James Storm participated in the Elimination Chamber match to set the # 1 contender for the WWE Global title, and eliminated Jeff Jarrett, then was attacked by Chris Harris, who invaded the large chamber. All this bullshit culminated in a Triple threat match at Wrestlemania. The rivalry between The Rod and Brock Lesnar began at Lockdown, where The Rod attacked Brock Lesnar on Backstage after the Pay-per-view was over. And after savage attacks, they both face off at Wrestlemania 21 for the WWE United States Championship. It's hosted by WWE and all other Alliance companies, a match between Team WWE and Team World, The Team WWE has Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Scott Steiner, William Regal, Kane and Abyss, and the Team World has Satoshi Kojima, The Great Muta, Kenta Kobashi, The Zorro, Universo 2000 and Savio Vega. Jay Lethal is the #1 Contender for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, and faces Zach Pillman. The WWE Global Tag Team Champions Lex Luger and Buff Bagwell face Raven and Rhino. The first match of the event was the third annual Battle Royal for the Andre the Giant Memorial Trophy, involving 30 men. Results